wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snakedrifter
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Snakedrifter |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Lightning wit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Green. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Coastal taipan. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Rise - Skillet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INTP-T |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Eight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Author/Artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWings/RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Sell art for money. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | A small hut in the Night Village. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Not worth mentioning. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Darkness, friends. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Family, oranges, lemurs. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Mangoes, blueberries, Darkness, writing, drawing, sleeping, eating. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Annoying dragons, dragons who ask too many questions, dragons who look at his girlfriend. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Strong(ish) singer, relatively good artist. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Can spit venom, breathe weak fire, disappear into dark shadows. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Darkdrifter |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Go away." |} |} I do not claim credit for the coding. I do claim credit for Snakedrifter and he is my dragonsona. Do not use him without permission, or else I'll smite you with lightning. |} Snakedrifter has dark greenish-black scales with a dark green underbelly. He has several frostbreath scars; one across his snout, one on his leg, and one over his heart. Unlike purebred RainWings, he can't change his scales at free will. His scales change only at a change of emotion. His wing membranes are black, like a purebred NightWing's, but amongst the silver underscales, he has several multicolored underscales. His wing membranes match his ruff membranes. He lacks the prehensile tail of RainWings. |} Placeholder |} Placeholder |} Placeholder Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Males